


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Auburn Mizukage

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei visits Naruto for his Hokage inaguration and once he's officially inaugurated, she helps him celebrate in her unique way of one Kage to another. NarutoxMei. For Naruto's birthday. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Auburn Mizukage

Whoop Whoop! Everyone's favorite badass raptor juggalo (of the fandom; not the gang.) is back with 13th installment of _**Just Like the Folks**_ where Naruto is paired with the single but incredibly sexy Mizukage Mei Terumi. No, you have not misread since I've finally decided to write a NarutoxMei story after many years of denying I would and this is my first whirl with this pairing.

From reasons stemming from cancelling the storyline in which Minato and Mei are Naruto's parents to other things, I've at last decided to give Naruto a go at her. Plus, the fact that Mei was still inexplicably single in the Naruto finale is annoying to no end so count on seeing more NarutoxMei stories in the future and enough yapping; let's get to reading and be sure to wish Naruto a Happy post-series Birthday.

Please read and reviewed if enjoyed! However, if you dislike it and think its utter garbage, then get the hell out!  
**Summary:** Naruto gets a surprise visit from Mei with his Hokage inauguration day approaching and then he discovers another reason for her presence when she helps him celebrate.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.  
**_**Note** : Despite Naruto being about in his late twenties when he became Hokage in canon, he is 19 in this story and Mei is 33.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto currently sat in the Hokage Stone Carver's office while a mould of his face was being made and he did his best to hold still for it. As his likeness was applied to the mould, he wondered if he should have kept his hair in its cropped form in place of it allowing it to grow out and pushed the thought aside once the Stone Carver had finished.

"All right, Lord Naruto, we're done." The stone carver said and Naruto arose from his seat before inspecting the mould. After he affirmed its likeness to him, he left the room and found Kinkaku and Ginkaku waiting for him outside.

"Well, Hokage, how'd it go?" Kinkaku asked.

"Just fine, Kinkaku, but you know I'm not officially Hokage until tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, calling you that now could be a warm-up." Ginkaku said.

"Guys, you already know that formality doesn't matter to me at all." Naruto said.

"Ah, such a man of great power but so much modesty." Kinkaku smiled and Naruto chuckled as he left his elder siblings to walk around.

"Well, the inauguration tomorrow is gonna be odd to be at." Ginkaku said.

"Yeah, with the last time we were at an event with a Hokage being when we were getting the ass-whupping on the 2nd Hokage, this'll feel awkward to be at another's inauguration." Kinkaku said.

"Ah, that takes me back." Ginkaku sighed and Kinkaku nodded in agreement. Back with Naruto, he walked through the village and looked up at the Hokage office as he smiled.

He found it incredible that he'd be Hokage the following day and he looked at the Hokage monument as he imagined his face being added. As he pictured the image, he didn't Mei approaching him and she smiled at him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Mei cheerily said and Naruto looked back to see her.

"Mei-chan?" Naruto said.

"Well, hello, Naruto-kun." Mei smiled and Naruto grinned before shaking the russet's hand.

"Mei-chan, it's great to see you again!" Naruto happily said as he shook Mei's hand.

"The pleasures mine." Mei said.

"What brings you here, Mei-chan?" Naruto asked since Mei.

"Oh, I just wanted to be here to see your inauguration tomorrow." Mei smiled.

"In that case, I'm glad you could make it." Naruto said.

"Again, the pleasure's mine." Mei smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago since I had to find a lodge to place my luggage first." Mei smiled.

"Then, lunch is on yours truly to celebrate!" Naruto smiled.

"Is it your beloved IchiRaku ramen shop you always mention?" Mei playfully asked.

"You bet it is." Naruto grinned before Mei wrapped her arm around his with it being caught between her great cleavage which made him deeply blush as a result.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-kun." Mei smiled.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto and Mei sat in the ramen shop while enjoying their meal. As they eat the ramen, both caught up with each other.

"How are you enjoying being retired, Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Life has been so relaxing as of late since I gave the title back to Yagura-san." Mei said.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Same old Yagura." Mei said.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Naruto said.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Mei asked.

"Not very much." Naruto said.

"That's a relief and all you should do when you first get up there is think positive." Mei smiled.

"Is it that simple?" Naruto asked.

"It worked for me so perhaps it'll be the same for you." Mei said and Naruto slurped up the last of his noodles before chuckling.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mei-chan." Naruto said before paying the bill and he escorted Mei to the top of the Hokage Monument as they stood atop Minato's piece.

"There's no beating the view up here, Mei-chan." Naruto smiled.

"I can see why." Mei agreed as she observed the village.

"And just think that I'll be the one to lead it tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"There's no doubt in my mind you'll do just fine." Mei said.

"Thanks, Mei-chan, I'll definitely need it." Naruto said.

"Hokage matters aside, how are your siblings?" Mei asked.

"They're doing just fine. How's Chōjūrō?" Naruto asked.

"He's still a Mizukage bodyguard and Lord Mizukage believes he has potential to succeed him one of these days." Mei said.

"Well, he's got my vote if he does." Naruto said and Mei laughed in agreement before they continued talking until it was night.

"All right, Mei, I'd better get home and rest up for the night." Naruto said as Mei softly planted her hand on his cheek.

"Rest well, Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Mei said and Naruto grinned.

"Right!" Naruto said before Mei smiled before taking her leave and he chuckled to himself as he left the monument. Since the end of the past war, Naruto had struck a friendship with Mei and they had remained in touch over the years.

Since she returned her title of Mizukage to the revived Yagura, she had often visited Naruto in her free time and vice versa. Though they maintained a platonic relationship throughout the years, Naruto's clueless nature to romance prevented him from noticing several of Mei's hints of harboring some deeper feelings.

Naruto returned home and flexed his arms before setting his alarm clock. He dressed into his sleeping attire and turned off the lights before settling down for the night.

_Next morning_

Naruto awakened to the sound of his alarm clock ringing and he silenced it with the back of his hand. He arose out of the bed and headed to the kitchen before finding a cup of coffee being handed to him.

"Here you go, son." Said a familiar voice before Naruto accepted the coffee and drank it.

"Thanks, Dad." Naruto answered in his half-awake state as he drank the coffee before his eyes grew wide and he spat out the coffee.

"Dad?!" Naruto said before looking to see Minato's spirit near him and then noticing Kushina's cooking an omelet on the stove. She looked back at him and chuckled while flipping the omelet.

"Well, son, I see you woke up pretty fast after some coffee, didn't you?" Kushina asked and Naruto blinked.

"Mom? Dad? How are you…what are you doing…." Naruto stuttered.

"Making you breakfast. What's it look like?" Kushina asked and Minato chuckled.

"Well, son, we asked Lord Hagoromo if Kaguya could bring our spiritual forms to life for a day to attend your inauguration and he agreed." Minato said and Naruto began to laugh at Kaguya's courtesy before grinning.

"That's right. We wouldn't want to miss it for the world, dattebane." Kushina said as she completed the omelet and placed it on a breakfast platter.

"Oh, that Granny Kaguya." Naruto smiled.

"That's right. Now eat up." Kushina said as she offered the platter to Naruto, who accepted the platter and cup of coffee presented to him from Minato.

"It did wonders for me on my inauguration day." Minato smiled.

"Well, since you two made it, I gladly accept it." Naruto said before enjoying the breakfast platter and coffee alike.

"Well, Mom, I can see why Dad's always talking about your home cooking. That's was delicious!" Naruto said upon finishing the meal and Kushina beamed.

"Oh, that's right. It's your first time eating anything I've made." Kushina beamed in honor.

"And it was delicious." Naruto smiled before getting up to dress and shortly afterwards, he returned wearing his Hokage cloak.

"Well, Dad, does it remind you of anything?" Naruto smiled and Minato chuckled as he noticed it had been modeled after his own haori.

"Yes, it's a total flashback. Not bad at all." Minato smiled and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"All right, Mom and Dad! Let's go!" Naruto said as he headed out the front door with his parents walking after him. On the way to the Hokage Monument, Naruto and his parents encountered Kinkaku and Ginkaku, who were on their way to find him.

"Well, Naruto, you never told us you had a brother and sister." Kinkaku said and Kushina laughed.

"Laying on the flattery, aren't you, Kinkaku-san, dattebane." Kushina laughed as she and Minato shook hands with their son's adopted siblings with this being the first time any of them had met face-to-face.

"I take it Kaguya has something to do with you two being here?" Ginkaku said.

"That's correct, Kinkaku-san." Minato said.

"On a day like this, it makes it all the more perfect." Naruto said before they continued heading to the Hokage Monument and met with Kakashi atop the building. Though he was understandably freaked out by Minato and Kushina's spirits, he relaxed as Naruto explained to him their presence.

Naruto looked down from the building and observed the crowd below forming below and smiled. As he looked down, Kakashi looked to Minato and Kushina.

"Well, sensei, Kushina-sama, I'd imagine this must be quite a day for you." Kakashi said.

"It sure is, Kakashi, and speaking of which, we congratulate your becoming Hokage." Minato said.

"Yeah, Kakashi, I always knew you had what it took to reach Hokage level." Kushina smiled.

"I thank you for that but my being Hokage must be nothing compared to seeing your son achieve his lifelong goal." Kakashi said.

"We're thrilled, Kakashi." Kushina said and Kakashi softly smiled at them before looking back at Naruto. As it reached the early afternoon, all in the village had gathered and Kakashi walked to the railing before clearing his throat.

"Now, we shall begin the inauguration ceremony of the 7th Hokage which shall be hosted the 6th Hokage, I, Kakashi Hatake, and I would like to thank all attending." Kakashi said and Naruto stepped up to the railing.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, the man who'll take my place is the 7th Hokage himself, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi said before Naruto addressed the crowd below himself.

"From this day forward, I'll be the one to protect our great village as the 7th Hokage!" Naruto declared as he accepted the Hokage hat from Kakashi and placed it on his head. The village below erupted with cheers and Naruto looked into the crowd to see his siblings, his classmates and smiled upon seeing Sasuke standing next to Sakura.

Since Sakura mentioned having a surprise to him the previous day, Naruto realized that the returned Sasuke was the surprise and he waved at the crowd while grinning. Both of his siblings and parents watched from behind along with Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Gaara, and Killer Bee with all smiling for the blonde with Jiraiya's spirit joining them; summoned by Kaguya as another surprise.

Naruto grinned at his lifelong dream being a reality and listened to the village's cheers and applauses. He beamed in honor and proudly looked down at them before turning around to see Jiraiya standing behind him.

"Good work, kid." Jiraiya smiled and Naruto grinned at seeing his former master.

_Later_

"Lord Fourth and Lady Kushina, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mei said to Minato and Kushina.

"Likewise, Mei." Minato said and Naruto chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, dattebane!" Kushina eagerly said as she shook Mei's hand and the auburn woman smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Lady Kushina." Mei smiled.

"Just Kushina will be fine." Said the redhead.

"Isn't she great?" Naruto said.

"She sure is." Minato said.

"Very well, Kushina." Mei said.

"Mei, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jiraiya said while practically slobbering at Mei's bosom and shook her hand. As he shook Mei's hand, he noticed she was applying a painful amount of pressure on his hand and he yelled out as she squeezed it.

"Careful, Pervy Sage, Mei-chan's nice but she can have a killer grip when upset." Naruto chuckled.

"It all makes sense now, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"What makes sense?" Naruto asked.

"You're like me; we both have preferences for attractive but lethal women. Though I've got to say, I never pictured you as liking someone older." Jiraiya said and neither he nor Naruto notice Mei twitch at the word old.

"Oh, Pervy-Sage, Mei-chan is older than I am but people say age has nothing to do with romance." Naruto said and Mei twitched again.

" _I'm too old for romance?"_ Mei thought to herself in another mental episode of her age.

"Well, that's true, Naruto but I still say your taste in elder women cements your being like me." Jiraiya said.

"Pervy sage, Mei-chan is not elder." Naruto said and before anything else could be said, Mei looped her arm around his neck. From the way she did so, it looked as though she was preparing to strangle him with her arm and her disturbingly sweet smile made her all the more frightening.

"Shut up or die." Mei calmly but chillingly said and all of Naruto, Jiraiya, and Minato fell silent. Minato nervously chuckled at the russet reminding him of Kushina and said redhead looked on at her.

" _She's scary…I like her. Looks like he remembered to find someone like me, after all."_ Kushina thought to herself.

"Sorry…" Jiraiya said and Kushina looped her arm around Minato's neck before leaning closer.

"Don't they look familiar?" Kushina smiled.

"Eerily so, yes." Minato said answered and Jiraiya looked at them before returning his gaze to Naruto and Mei.

" _Eerie is right. It's like looking into the past and future at the same time."_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Don't mention it." Mei softly said and Naruto shivered from her holding him the way she did.

"Um…Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Mei said.

"Are you gonna let me go anytime soon?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto-kun." Mei sweetly answered.

"OK." Naruto said; in complete fear of what she'd do to him if he objected.

"Well, Mei, it was nice meeting you." Kushina said as she shook Mei's free hand.

"Again, it was my pleasure as well." Mei smiled.

"Goodbye, Naruto and farewell, Mei." Minato said.

"Take care, Lord Minato and Lord Jiraiya." Mei smiled.

"Goodbye, Mei and take care, Naruto."Jiraiya said and Naruto bid him and his parents' farewell, their spirits slowly returned into the afterlife. After Mei freed his neck, they went to his new office and looked out the window.

"Enjoying the view, Naruto-kun?" Mei said.

"Yes, Mei-chan, I think I'm gonna like this office." Naruto smiled.

"That makes two of us." Mei smiled as Naruto sat in his chair and she found a comfortable place in his lap. She brushed her fingers through his hair and he looked to her while she smiled at him.

"What are you doing, Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Lord Hokage, I'm going to help you make this office yours during your reign." Mei said.

"How's that, Mei-chan?" Naruto said before Mei leaned in closer to him and softly kissed the blonde's lips. Though this caught him by surprise, he eventually melted into the sensual kiss and Mei's left hand was softly planted on his cheek.

Naruto and Mei softly moaned in their kiss as he brushed her bang from her eye and she continued trickling her fingers through his hair. He placed his other hand on Mei's back and stroked it as she rubbed her head against his heart.

Mei felt Naruto's tongue licking against her own and she eagerly did the same to him as she leaned closer. The blonde blushed as he felt her bosom pressing against him and his heartbeat increased from the incredible softness.

"I take it that was your first kiss from a woman, Naruto-kun?" Mei smiled.

"Yes, it was." Naruto cheekily grinned.

"If you're that happy from just a kiss, prepare yourself for what's coming next." Mei said before starting to kiss Naruto's neck as she gripped his jacket's zipper and pulled it down before removing his haori. She tossed it at a coatrack and it managed to land on it perfectly.

Next, she removed his jacket and undid his headband before setting it inside of the desk drawers. Mei sultrily purred as she lifted his mesh shirt and licked at his pectoral muscles as he moaned.

He reached for Mei's zipper and had to dig between her breasts to unzip her dress before undoing her belt. Mei stood up and allowed her dress to fall off before removing her sandals and leggings.

As she sat back in Naruto's lap, he eagerly removed her mesh shirt and eyed her incredible breasts in their bare glory for the first time. Mei continued purring and swayed her chest at him before he took hold of them.

Though fitting them in his hold was difficult, Naruto gleefully rubbed and caressed the orbs against one another. Mei smiled as his fingers sank into the softness of her bosom and massaged her pliable flesh as she sat in his lap.

Mei's hands rested on his pectoral muscles and felt them up while he did the same to her bosom. Naruto leaned forward and started licking her tits while his fingers worked magic on her mounds.

He felt his heart excitedly beating inside of his chest as he pleasured the former Mizukage and he slowly rubbed his tongue against her nipples with her breasts pressed against one another. She blushed from his mixed groping and licking before he moved on to suckling them.

Naruto's mouth rubbed together on her bud and he teased her by squeezing her other one by pulling it forward. Mei mewled at her tit being suckled and returned to trickling her fingers through his hair.

Naruto felt his manhood beginning to come to life within his pants and he looked down to see Mei's legs starting to wobble. From this type of reaction, he knew she was getting wetter quicker than he would have expected and he stopped suckling her tit to carefully bit into her flesh.

Mei mewled once again as his canines pierced her mound and she closed her eyes in bliss at his gnawing. The russet blushed as her arousal continued to grow wet and Naruto freed her tit to reach inside her skirt.

He brushed his hand against her bare warmth and his fingers entered her pussy a single time. Amazed by how warm she felt inside, Naruto listened to Mei loudly moan and he removed his fingers to see how wet they were.

A second later, Mei lie back on the desk with her skirt removed and her legs spread apart as Naruto eyed her drenched folds. He leaned forward and started licking her clit with his right hand resting on her breast.

While groping her chest, Naruto's fingers invaded her womanhood and brushed against her walls with his tongue slobbering on her clit. Mei loudly moaned at this before Naruto formed an Asura Path arm that stretched out to the doorway and locked it.

As he deactivated his dōjutsu, Mei smirked as she grabbed his arm and he looked up at her in surprise. A second later, Mei sat over him with her legs spread apart and he licked his way into her warmth while his fingers saw to pleasuring her clit.

Mei smiled down as Naruto's tongue traveled into her pussy and licked the wetness inside of her. She palmed her breast and fondled it as she felt his tongue wagging within her walls.

Naruto teased both her clit and folds while his tongue tasted her arousal with her self-groping only helping matters. The russet observed the blonde's licks and smiled down at him as he pleasured her.

As he licked into Mei's pussy, he groaned from how hard he was becoming from the sexual activity and she reached back to unzip his pants. They fell down his legs and landed on the floor before Mei eyed the tent in his boxers.

She purred once again and lifted the front of his boxers before sliding them down enough to expose his hardness. As it throbbed, Mei found herself mesmerized from how strong it appeared and she slowly licked her lips at the many veins surrounding it.

Mei's fascination of Naruto's manhood was interrupted by her own pleasure from his tongue and she cried out as she couldn't take any more of his licks. She whimpered as her orgasm occurred and Naruto's tongue found itself drenched in her arousal streams.

He licked them up and Mei panted with her seductive smile still on her face with her in bliss. Mei lifted herself and fully removed his boxers before he stood up.

A second later, he sat on the desk with Mei sitting on the floor in front of him and she smothered it within her breasts. Naruto loudly moaned at the feeling and Mei cast him her sultrily grin at his reaction.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, does it feel that good. Your flattery is pleasing but…" Mei said as she squeezed and kneaded her breasts together on his cock. Naruto moaned as she massaged his length and she licked at the head of it being the only part of it exposed from her cleavage.

Naruto started thrusting his manhood into Mei's breasts as she caressed and massaged his manhood with her sizeable orbs. He felt chills of pleasure running through his body as he propelled his hardness into her bosom and she stirred her tongue on the head of his erection.

Once she lathered the head enough, she slowly blew on it and Naruto continued to shiver from the feeling. She opened her mouth and placed it on his hardness before sucking on it.

Naruto placed his hand on top of Mei's head as she bopped it on his cock and he felt her tongue stirring on his foreskin. He began to sweat from the feeling and the auburn-haired moaned at the taste of his length as she smothered it with her bosom.

Mei's orbs jiggled on his length as it was driven into them and her hard nipples rubbed on his vein-shrouded areas. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as loud as he could from her breasts squeezing his hilt.

He looked down to see Mei's arousal still streaming down her inner thighs and he only nodded at the sight while helping her suck on his hardness. She stirred her rear about as she worked her mouth on his member as it pumped into her orbs simultaneously and felt its throbbing increase shortly onwards.

At that point in time, she opened her mouth and rubbed her mounds together before she licked the foreskin again as slow as possible. Naruto groaned as his manhood sprayed semen onto Mei's face and she smiled as half of it dripped into her cleavage.

Mei licked her lips and wiped her face before licking Naruto's cum-dripping length clean. They stared at each for a while and eventually nodded in unison before Naruto lie back on the desk.

She straddled the blonde and looked down at him with a smile on her face before positioning her pussy above his tower. Mei lowered her womanhood onto Naruto's member and felt her hymen being destroyed upon his entry.

Naruto held onto Mei's small waist and moaned at how tight she felt while she similarly did likewise at his size within her. She made the first move by wiggling her hips and thrusting her pussy down his manhood before it accelerated upright into her core.

She planted her hands on either side of the blonde for balance as he thrashed his cock into her womanhood and her breasts began bobbing about into the air. Naruto's length shot into her wetness and she moaned from his impacts rumbling her insides as she rode him.

Mei's creamy bosom was once again palmed by Naruto's eager hands as resisting the temptation to grope them was too much for him and he eagerly rubbed them together as he done before. He licked his lips as she leaned forward and her orbs bounced over him as she started digging her nails into the desk.

Naruto's hardness soared into Mei's entrance and was grinded in return for his excessive speed rocketing into her. She moaned with pleasure as her orbs were massaged and squeezed while jiggling over him.

He thrust his member into Mei's wet tunnels and her large rear was smacked by his lap as it shot upright. She lowered her head and started kissing his neck before slowly licking it as he moaned from her licks.

Mei caressed Naruto's cheeks and whimpered as she felt him take hold of her tit before pulling on them. She immediately pressed her lips against his and light green eyes found ultramarine-colored ones as they started clashing tongues.

They rubbed and slobbered against one another in their war of licks and Naruto tweaked Mei's nipples while kissing her. Sweat formed on both of their bodies and quickly began reaching every inch of their moving forms.

Naruto freed Mei's breasts and wrapped his arms around her back before stroking it. She moaned in their kiss as she worked her hips together while she felt his hardness striking her innards.

Both closed their eyes and stroked each as they embraced while Naruto felt her warmth growing tighter on his member. The blonde's balls grew tighter as well throughout the sex and Mei's blush grew at his cock becoming swollen inside of her wetness.

The shinobi couple both held onto one another as Naruto's manhood thundered into Mei's pussy and she rubbed the back of his head in the midst of the sex. Likewise, his fingers brushed through her long hair until they undid her herringbone-styled hair and she eventually sat back up once their kiss had ended.

Naruto took hold of her tumultuous chest once again and rubbed it in an almost addictive pattern. The green-eyed kunoichi smiled down at the blonde squeezing and caressing her heaving mounds as he pounded into her.

" _With all his fondling, I'm guessing he's been reading Lord Jiraiya's books again."_ Mei thought to herself before Naruto sat up and planted his mouth on her left breast. As he caressed the other one, he suckled her nipple again and she took to brushing her fingers through his hair once more.

She rolled her hips forward and his thrusts soared high into Mei's womanhood as they reached as deeply as possible. Naruto moaned as he suckled Mei's tit and his glory flew into her entrance with sweat pouring down both of them.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves within the flesh of Mei's breast and fondled it until she reached the end of her rope. Her walls wrapped around his hardness and squeezed it enough for his semen to spray until her womb was coated white by his seeds flowing into it.

Both moaned as the release sprayed form her pussy and splattered on the desk before it ended. Mei managed to stay seated upright and panted along with Naruto before leaning down to kiss him.

Judging from the mixed panting and incredible sweating, they both knew that asking if the sex was good was pointless. The pair suddenly smiled at each other and nodded once again after looking into one another's eyes.

A minute after that, Mei lie back on the desk with Naruto on top of her and his member loomed near her pussy before ultimately entering it. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto the blonde as he began to bang his cock into her folds.

Naruto predictably palmed Mei's breasts and smothered them against one another as usual with the russet bucking her hips. She locked her legs around him and moved her hands to frame his face as he thrust his manhood into her caverns.

Both moaned from their hips working together and Mei's eyes glistened with lust from Naruto's great speed. Despite the sweat that remained on their body from their previous round, neither Kage-leveled shinobi was the least bit tired and their second round proved just that.

Naruto smiled back at Mei before pressing their lips together once again and their tongues heatedly dueled immediately. He rammed his member into her tightness and his cannon plowed against her innards with great force.

Mei caressed Naruto's cheeks as their tongues and hips battled in a match of lust and speed. The sun shined through the window and illuminated their sweaty forms with her creamy skin shining the most.

This was sight that the young sage truly enjoyed as he battled tongues with Mei and she placed her hands on his back. Though he winced as he felt her nails start digging into him, he eventually was overcome by the pleasure he felt and ignored the slight pain.

Naruto's tower flew into Mei's insides and he freed her bobbing orb to frame her face as she shook her hips. She whimpered as she felt his cock swelling inside of her and Naruto stroked her cheek in the same fashion she had done to him for the most part.

Both muffled moaned as their blended orgasm sprayed from Mei's womanhood and oozed onto the floor. A moment later, Naruto sat in his new chair with Mei's legs still wrapped around him and she immediately bucked her hips.

He corresponded by shooting his cannon into her pussy and his hands remained on her breasts before placing them on her derriere. This allowed Mei to smother her bosom against his chest and the great mounds bounced against him as they squished on his heart.

The auburn beauty wrapped her arms around his neck and she began licking his neck before nibbling on it. Naruto moaned as his cock crashed into Mei's womanhood and she smiled the entire time as she licked his neck.

Mei eventually left a hickey on his neck and smiled at her work before bringing her lips to his. In lieu of kissing, their tongues started licking and rubbing against one another as Naruto groped her keister.

She rubbed her bouncing chest against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she wiggled her hips together. Blue and light jade eyes stared deeply into one another as the new couple moved their hips in perfect sync with one another.

Both moan and panted as their tongues tasted one another until they licked the roof of each other's respective mouths. Naruto and Mei's lips eventually drew together before reuniting and their eyes closed in mutual bliss they felt.

His cannon thrashed into Mei's walls as she worked her hips together on it and his back was so sweaty that it began to stick to the chair's material. Despite this, it didn't bother him very much as he concentrated on Mei as they held onto each other.

The blonde's hardness pounded into Mei's tunnels as she grinded it and both of their hearts raced with excitement within their respective chests. The kiss remained strong as they shared another orgasm and remained that way until the release had ended.

"Well, Lord Hokage, I believe you've officially marked this office as your own for the rest of your tenure." Mei smiled as she rested against Naruto and he kissed her forehead while rubbing her back.

"It's all thanks to you, Mei-chan." Naruto smiled and Mei gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. The pair remained in the chair and shared yet another kiss while stroking each other.

_Outside_

"Hey, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" Konohamaru asked the two brothers as they stood outside the Hokage building.

"He's in a meeting with the former Mizukage. It'd probably be best to try asking him later." Kinkaku said.

"Oh, I was hoping to give him message that IchiRaku has a new item on the menu in his honor." Konohamaru said.

"Don't sweat it; we'll let him know." Ginkaku said.

"Thanks but still I would have liked to see the look on his face from the news." Konohamaru said as he began to walk away.

"Sorry, kid, but booty calls." Ginkaku said before Kinkaku placed his hand over his sibling's mouth as Konohamaru turned around.

"What?" The confused Konohamaru asked and Kinkaku nervously laughed.

"He meant duty calls. Ginkaku here is probably thinking about Anko again." Kinkaku nervously laughed.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Konohamaru sighed before leaving and failed to notice the siblings both breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

What a way to celebrate Naruto's post series birthday with a pairing I've never done before. I may be the only person to have ever paired Mei with both Minato and Naruto but man, I should have done this pairing a long time ago since it has so much chemistry and again, the fact that Mei of all people is still single bothers me to no end.

For Naruto inauguration, I figured having all of Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya attend it in spirit form was a great way to go through with it. Plus, it allowed the similarities between Mei and Kushina to be shown.

Will I ever write a Minato/Mei story again? I'm not sure since I haven't thought of one in forever and I'll be focusing on Naruto/Mei for the time being. What does this mean for other Naruto pairings I haven't done before?

You'll have to wait and see is all I can say. Anyway, the next girl in this series will be the voluptuous Nadeshiko warrior Shizuka and on an unrelated subject, I'd like to give congrats to Insane Clown Posse lead singers Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J for proving to the FBI that our Juggalo fandom isn't a violent gang.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this surprise story and I'll see you next time.


End file.
